Nessie and Jacob
by Montreal's Song
Summary: Nessie can't deal with her father and Jake's fighting anymore. She thinks she's going insane. She needs to get away. Will that require more than she thinks?
1. Chapter 1

**This is a little story about how Nessie and Jacob live. Are they friends or engaged? Read to find out! And…. REVIEW please!!**

"Emily, have anymore food? I'm still hungry," Jacob complained.

"Jeez, Jake, you're the only one here, and I'm already dry. You'll have to wait for your brothers to come and eat before you get _more_ food!" Emily laughed, taking his plate.

"We can't wait that long. I have to get home _now_," I said harshly. "My dad is going to _kill _me!"

"Why does that matter? Jacob muttered. "Frigging bloodsuckers."

"Jacob Black! He is my _father_. That doesn't matter to you, but it does to me," I hissed. "Let's go." I walked out to my silver Volvo and climbed into the passenger's seat. Jacob wouldn't let me drive around La Push. That was one order of business dad and Jake agreed on. I must admit, though, they have been getting along better. Jake only insults dad when he's not around or furious, and dad only wants to kill Jake when he's not around.

"Ness?" Crap. Jake saw me daydream. "We're home." Mom was waiting outside for us.

"Renesmee, your father is inside having a fit. Be prepared. He's been like this all day." She hurried back inside, long hair spilling down her back. I crept inside the back door, Jake following closely behind. I peered inside the door, looking for dad. He was standing there, still as a statue, waiting for me.

"Hi dad!" I said, trying to avoid his glare.

"Renesmee Cullen." Oh no. He only says me full name when he's mad. "Where have you been?"

"With Jake. You know that."

"I told you I don't want you out with that dog." Ok, they're still warming up to one another. I heard Jacob growl behind me. I kicked him to indicate to shut up.

"I'm allowed to go with him, dad. You can't tell me what I can and can't do."

"Renesmee, do not push me."

"Don't push ME!" I yelled, already losing my temper. "Stop controlling me!! It's not fair!" I could feel Jake shaking behind me.

"Get out of this kitchen right now. I'll talk to you soon."

"C'mon Jake, let's go," I said, furious.

No. Do- Jacob, stay here. Nessie, go upstairs." I walked up the steps, relieved. Dad said Jake, not dog, and I could tell he was cooling down, hence the 'Nessie'. I collapsed on my bed, upon entering my room. I heard whispering coming from downstairs and listened intently.

"Bloodsucker, you CANNO-"

"Get OUT of this house MUTT!"

"NESS-"

"Is MY daughter!"

"You CANNOT keep me AWAY from her FOREVER! No matter how much you WANT ME AWAY IT WILL NEVER HAPPEN! IT'S FATE!" I saw Jacob storm out of the house and him disappear into the woods. He must have phased. I wondered what "It's fate," meant. I mean, Jake is my best friend. He's funny, sweet, sarcastic….. but, really, he's _just _my friend.

I got my journal out of my closet and wrote a short entry:

_Jake and dad got in a fight today. Jake said something about fate, but I don't understand what it means. Maybe Jake and dad will get along better or something like that. You never know, right??_

_Nessie_

It was only 1:30, so I turned on some music to forget about things. It didn't work, it never does. I don't know why I even try it anymore. I laid on my bed, not going downstairs, trying to stall. It was driving me out of my mind, so I quietly crept into my aunt Alice's room, hoping she was there. The door squeaked open, and I peeked my head around corner. She was sitting on a light brown loveseat. She gestured for me to come in, so I knew I wasn't interrupting any important activities.

"What's wrong?" She immediately asked, seeing my face.

"It's about Jake and dad. They NEVER get along. Then, today when they were fighting, Jake said something about "fate," and "I won't be away from him," and "It'll never happen. What does it mean?"

"Jacob Black! I am going to get him!!!"

"Why? Please, aunt Alice, tell me!" I pleaded.

"There is nothing to tell. Now, about your problem with Edward and Jake, that's hard. I mean, they held grudges against each other before you were born. You need to talk to Edward and Jake about this. Bella can even help. She's very close with Jake. Me, I can't see Jake, so I don't have any wise words as I usually do. Go talk to Edward first. He's the closest."

"Thanks aunt Alice. I'm still curious about the "fate" thing though. Maybe I'll get uncle Emmet to spill. He can't keep a secret that well."

"You better not. I won't let you," she answered, smiling. I pounded down the steps, my heart thumping rapidly in my chest.

"Dad?" I asked hesitantly, walking into the living room. "UGHH! Please don't do that in front of me!" I yelled, disgusted. My parents pulled away from each other. Mom would have blushed if she could, and dad stood up, running a hand through his untidy hair.

"Nessie, what are you doing?"

"Coming to talk to you, but, if your busy, I'll come back another day. Perhaps, 2015? Will one year give you enough time to finish?"

"No, we're done. Come in." Mom left the room and dad sat back on the couch. "What do you need??"

"Yeahhh, it's about Jake. Like, why don't you ever get along? Really, I know you're my father but Jake is my best friend. I'm tired of you always fighting with one another. It's hard to deal with." I sighed. Dad wanted to interrupt me, but he stayed silent.

"We're different. He's a werewolf. I'm a vampire. There was a treaty, and the pack felt as if we broke it with your mother. We come from different worlds. And, well, we just don't get along."

"I'm different. You get along with me." I was heating up. I could feel it. Short tempered am I. "But you never get along with Jake."

"That's differ-"

"How, tell me HOW is it different? And, you and mom "came from different worlds." How's that any different?? It's NOT!! It's NOT, is it!! NO!!!"

"Wait, Ness-"

Too late. I walked out the door and slammed it shut. I jumped into my Volvo and started the engine. Who cares if I shouldn't drive to La Push? I drove as fast as possible and got there in record time. I walked into Jake's house and saw Billy sitting in the living room.

"Jake's in the kitchen." I threw him a grateful extremely fake smile and stormed into the kitchen, still fuming.

"Whassup?" He asked immediately, stuffing a sandwich into his mouth.

"My father."

"Join the club."

"Shut up."

"Ok. Really. What's wrong?"

"I need chocolate before I start." He threw me a bar from inside his pocket. I ripped open the wrapped and gnawed furiously. "My dad is an idiot!!" I heard Jake, silently laughing. "Shut up! The two of you can never get along! I'm being pulled in two different directions! It's like getting your limbs yanked in opposite ways! You never had to deal with that, have you?"

"I'm sorry, Nessie, what do you want me to do?"

"Apologize."

"No. I refuse to apologize to a bloodsucker."

"Apologize."

"No."

"Apologize."

"No."

"Fine, Jacob Black." I stood up and walked out of the kitchen.

"Leaving so soon, Nessie?" Billy asked, surprised.

"Yeah, gotta go," I answered, and hurried out of the house before any more questions were asked. I turned on the car, and stepped on it all the way home. I walked inside and slammed the door. I walked in the living room to greet mom.

"Renesmee, where were you?" She asked, scowling.

"I dro- I me-mean _ran _over to La Push. I needed to talk to Jake."

"Don't lie to me. You drove over. Your car was gone."

"Fiiine. But, I _really _had to talk to Jake. It was important!"

"What was it? How they never get along? Jake and Edward?"

"Yes! They NEVER get along!! I can't chose who I want to be with. I want to be with both, but I can't!!! I don't know what to do."

She stroked my cheek. "I don't think they ever will. You'll have to deal with it," She said softly.

"NO! I WON'T DEAL WITH IT!" There I go again. Losing my temper. I grabbed my keys off the table and stormed out of the house. I saw Emmet pulling in the driveway and a questioning look crossed his face. I ignored it as my Volvo roared to life. I drove crazily to the airport and walked in. I was going somewhere.

Out of the country.

**Do you like it??!?!?! Please review!!**

**~T**


	2. Chapter 2: Australia

Chapter 2: Australia

I looked around the airport for some type of assistance. After all, I've never been in one before. I wasn't sure where I wanted to go, but I wanted to go somewhere exotic. China? No. England? Ireland? Israel? None of those places were exotic enough for me. What about…. Australia! Yes! Australia. Kangaroos, and Koala Bears, boomerangs and Veggie mite. I don't like a lot of human food, but I tried Veggie mite a _long_ time ago by accident, and I _loved _it!

"Excuse me? When is your next flight to Australia?" I walked up to the International Flights desk.

"There is one flight in the next 30 minutes. How many tickets? They are $104."

"One flight, please." I fished around in my pocket and found two $50 bills, and five $1. Whew! Just made it. We exchanged what was in our hands, and the ticket was mine. My pass to another country.

"You have a passport, right?" The woman asked me. Crap. Crap. Crap!! Renesmee Carlie Cullen, you are an idiot!!!

"Excuse me for a moment," I said, and looked around for help. Just as I was looking toward the entrance, I saw a familiar figure. Tall, husky, shirtless. My stomach dropped. Jacob. No, no, no! I was supposed to get away without anyone knowing. I turned away, trying to be invisible. He tapped on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I have a boyfriend, back in Sweden," I tried to disguise my voice.

"I'm not Jacob." Crap. It was Seth Clearwater. Not Jake. I felt like and idiot. I turned around sheepishly.

"Hi Seth. What are you doing here?"

"I'm ahead of everything. I heard Jake saying that the future-seeing one saw you getting in an airplane, so, I brought you a passport and some stuff that you'll need. By the way, I think your parents and Jake are gonna have a nervous breakdown. You should see 'em."

I gratefully took the small knapsack and the passport. Seth was my other best friend. He was always there and never asked any questions.

"Whose passport is it?" I wondered, not knowing anyone with a passport.

"Your mom's, from forever ago. You better get going or you're gonna miss your flight."

"Thanks Seth."

"No problem." I turned back to the woman, and handed her the small card.

"Do you want to check any luggage?"

"No. Just a carry-on." I turned around and waved good-bye to Seth, and saw he was talking to a guard. He looked up, and I questioned him.

"No shirt," he replied, grinning. "Have a good flight."

"Thanks." I gave him a hug, and realized that I was close to missing my flight. "Gotta go!" I yelled, and bolted for my terminal. I was the last one to enter the terminal, and barely made it.

"Ticket?" I held out my ticket, and he scanned it. I started walking in the long hallway to my seat, and I looked back. I saw dad and Jacob skidding through the entrance. I felt guilty seeing their pleading faces, but I turned my head and continued walking. I didn't turn back until they were out of sight, and relaxed my shoulders, taking deep breaths.

"Hello, and welcome to your flight to Australia. This flight is 16 hours, and we will be stopping in England and India for more fuel. We ask that during take-off and landing that you do not use electronics and keep your tray tables up. If we have difficulties during our flight, use the safety equipment." The flight attendant launched into a speech about safety, but I started zoning.

_Mom is going to KILL me. I feel kinda bad, but I NEED to get away! Jake kills dad, and dad kills dad and on and on and on! _

"Thank you and enjoy the flight. We will be coming around with drink menus shortly." I tried to navigate around the small bag, but, a boy packed it, after all. I finally found my beloved ipod and turned it on. I felt the airplane roar to life, and prepared for take-off. The attendant tapped me on the shoulder.

"Hon, you're gonna have't turn off that device until we're in the air."

I ripped the headphones out of my ears and continued searching for something to do. I realized that taking off in an airplane would be enough to occupy me for the moment.

"We are prepared for take-off. Please fasten your seatbelts."

My stomach jolted as the plane was lifted off the ground. I saw the earth below me and was a little nervous. My vision blurred as my eyes filled with tears. They started to burn and I rubbed them furiously. The flight attendant came around to me once again. She was _really _annoying.

"Drink? Soda, juice and so on and so on and so on." I never had soda before, so I decided to try some.

"Coca Cola, please," I said and rooted around in my bag. My journal was in there. How did _Seth _find my journal in my room? Whatever. I was glad I had it. I opened it to a fresh page and pulled out a pen.

_I'm on an airplane going to AUSTRALIA!! It's weird not being on the ground, and that no one is with me. It's really lonely. More later._

_Nessie _

I got my ipod back out and put on the Beatles. I put my seat back, closing my eyes and humming quietly. It was very relaxing. BRINGGG! BRINGGG! Maybe not. My stupid cell phone was ringing. It was Aunt Alice.

"Hello?" I said dully. She was going to give my heck.

"RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN!!!!!!! WHERE ARE YOU? GET HOME THIS INSTANT!!!! YOU'RE FATHER IS GOING TO KILL YOU IF EMMET DOESN'T FIRST!!!!"

"Aunt Alice, I have neighbors! But, I can't come home! It's a long story. Tell dad and Jake and Uncle Emmet I'll be home soon. And tell him not to kill dad. Please."

"Where are you going? I know you're on a plane. Where are you going?"

"You'll find out. Gotta go. Bye." I hung up suddenly, feeling extremely guilty. I turned around hoping no one heard that conversation. The person I was sitting next to was looking at me like a crazy person. I smiled sheepishly as the attendant came with out drinks. I took the Coke out of her hands and took a sip curiously.

"This is pretty good," I said aloud. My neighbor gave me a look so I gave him one back. He had dirty blond hair, and looked about 18. Obnoxious boys. I put my headphones back on. The flight attendant came around once again, this time with food.

"No thank you," I said politely. The nuts, I think, looked revolting. I ignored everything, and relaxed. It was a shame I couldn't sleep, it would be useful on a long flight. I used to sleep, but I grew out of it, and it's, well, boring. My ipod eventually died, and I was bored out of my mind. I turned to the boy sitting that gave me _the look_ from before, and decided to talk to him.

"Hi, I'm Nessie. What's your name?"

"Aaron, nice to meet you," He said, in a thick Australian accent.

"So, you're from Australia, right?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes, going home to Sydney. What are you going for?"

"I need to get away for a while. From everything." I turned around, but Aaron tapped me on the shoulder.

"Excuse me? I don't mean to pry, but, who were you yelling at on the telephone?" I wasn't sure I wanted to answer, but, it's not like he would care.

"My aunt, she tends to have a loud voice. She doesn't realize that I'm ever around people." Aaron nodded and went back to reading. I peered at the cover to see the title. _Wuthering Heights_!

"My mom loves that book! It was her favorite ever!" I exclaimed a little too loud. The dumb attendant scowled at me and I ignored her, turning back to Aaron. "She read it like, a thousand times when she was younger!"

"Really?"

"Yeah!! Is it good?"

"You should read sometime. Borrow your mom's copy, when you go back home." His eyes sparkled with enthusiasm.

"Maybe, but I'm only- never mind," I finished a little too quickly.

"You're….. What?" He asked, suddenly curious. I needed to improvise.

"I'm….. I'm only 16. My dad is very protective of me. I wouldn't be allowed t- to read it?" Man, that was _way _off!

"It's not that bad. You should read it. Just think about it."

"Maybe…." I decided to walk around so I went to the bathroom to stretch my legs. As I was walking back, I bumped into that stupid attendant.

"Sit down hon, we'll be landing soon." Snotty as can be. Whatever. "We will be landing in London soon. Please sit down, turn off all electronics, and close your tray tables. If you would like to briefly get off the plane and get something to eat, or buy something, you may."

I opened my bag and looked for my purple wallet. Yes! It was there. I just hoped that money was in there. Three 20s, two 10s, and four 5s. $100. Thank God.

After the plane landed, I hurried out and to a concession stand. I bought a magazine and a watch. I always needed to know the time; it was some kind of sick issue. I was walking back to the terminal, and I saw a bookstand, I bought _Wuthering Heights_, against my will. I figured that I would need something to read for the next few hours.

"We will be taking off in a few moments. Please fasten your seatbelts and locate your safety equipment. Thank you, and enjoy your flight." The dull voice of that darn flight attendant came over the loudspeaker. I took my seat, and opened the magazine. I flipped through it bored, realizing it was English. I needed to get a life. I opened _Wuthering Height_sand started on chapter one. Aaron smiled when he saw my book.

"So, you decided to get it?"

"Yeah, what else to do during the flight?"

"I assume that this is your first plane ride?" He asked, grinning.

"Yeah, and it was kinda last minute. I didn't pack too well. A friend had to bring it for me." He smiled, and I admired his white teeth. He was really cute. I liked his sparkling blue eyes with sweeping bangs that hung right over his eyebrows. I went back to reading and got engrossed in the book.

"We will be landing in India soon, please fasten your seatbelts and put up your tray tables." Already?!?! Wow! It went fast! I closed my book and looked up, my vision blurred. I decided to exit the plane after it landed and stretch my legs. My stomach jolted and I felt wheels on the runway. I hustled off the plane and walked around the airport, sitting down by the food court. I decided to call Seth and tell him I was ok.

"Seth? It's me, Nessie."

"Hi Nessie! Where are you? On a plane? Where are you going? When will you be back?"

"I'm in India, in the airport. I'm going to Sydney, Australia. I don't know when I'll be back. I need some time to get away from everything. I might not have enough money, though. I'll stay until you send me some and I can get a flight. Now, don't worry, and tell Jake and my family not to either. I'll be fine. Bye."

I hung up before he had time to answer. I sighed, and walked back toward my terminal. Aaron grinned at me as we took our seats. I opened my book, but I wasn't reading. I heard Aaron quietly murmuring to himself, and decided to eavesdrop, against my better judgment.

"If she does that….. Then she won't believe…. And I can, get no…… Maybe, if I…. _Wuthering Heights_…… And I'll…" His voice trailed off, and I got the feeling that he was talking about me. It gave me a funny feeling, so I walked up the bathroom. I looked in the microscopic mirror and fixed my messy hair. It was always wind blown, like dads. The flight was short, and it was over before I knew it.

"Please put up your tray tables, and fasten your seatbelts, we will be landing shortly. Thank you, I hope you enjoyed your flight." The flight attendant's snotty voice boomed over the loudspeaker.

"So, where are you going after we land? If you need a place to stay, you can come with me," Aaron said to me, and I grimaced. He suddenly looked vicious, and I didn't want to go anywhere with him.

"N-no thanks, I have a place to go," I answered, smiling sheepishly. The plane landed, and I ran into the airport, finally reaching my destination. Aaron approached me a final time.

"Are you sure you have a place to stay? We'll be glad to have you stay with us for a few days."

"No thanks. Really, I'll be fine." He angrily stormed toward a family of three. After he was out of sight, I leaped across the airport to the nearest exit. I swung open the door and walked out into the sunny sky. I quickly ran back inside, my heart thumping furiously in my chest.

Sun.

Soooo, do you like it??? Please review!! I saw Twilight on Sunday the 23, and it was extremely good!! I suggest it!!

Thanks, ~T


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Where is She?

Meanwhile in Forks……

Edward's POV

Renesmee was gone. I didn't know where she was, until Alice had a vision.

"She's on a plane! I don't know where she's going, but she's ON A PLANE!!!" Alice exclaimed, jumping up and down. That dog, Jacob Black, and I raced out of the house. Bella tried to stop me, but, there was no way my daughter was going _anywhere_. When we got to the airport, Nessie was walking through the terminal.

"Nessie!" We both yelled, but it was too late. She was gone. We walked back of the airport, not bothering to see where she was going. I figured Alice would know.

"We missed her. She was already through the terminal."

"Where was she going?" Bella asked me. "At least we could get an idea where she was going and track her. She's my DAUGHTER!" If Bella could cry, she'd be hysterical.

"We didn't bother to look. It wasn't worth it," I answered dully.

"It WAS worth it! You idiot!" Bella ran upstairs, Jasper following her.

"Where's the pet? He seemed pretty ticked." Rosalie asked, smirking.

"I don't give a crap where she went. I wanna know where my daughter is!" I was really heating up. Carlisle walked into the room looking curious.

"Esme and I were out, what happened?"

"Nessie's gone. She's on a plane going somewhere. We don't know where she is." Emmett provided. Carlisle scrunched up his face, in deep thought. I hoped he knew how important this is.

_Stop listening to my thoughts, Edward. I don't know what to do. She knows that she can't go in the sun, right? _Carlisle thought. I nodded in understanding. We sat in silence for what felt like _forever_ and finally, Alice clapped her hands together and smiled.

"Why don't we just call her? Then we can fin out where Nessie's going. Duh, we're stupid. JASPER, BELLA, COME DOWN HERE! WE'RE GONNA CALL NESSIE!!!"

"Gosh, Alice, can you get any louder?" I asked.

"Yes," She replied simply. "I can if you want me to." Bella and Jasper appeared from the stairs.

"Are we gonna call her? Can I talk to her? Please, please, please?" Bella pleaded to Alice.

"I think it'll be better if I talk to her. More… Relaxed." Bella's shoulders slumped slightly, but she agreed. Alice dialed her number and a few moments later, she was screaming.

"RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN!!!!!!!!! WHERE ARE YOU? GET HOME THIS INSTANT!!!!! YOUR FATHER IS GOING TO KILL YOU IF EMMETT DOESN'T FIRST!!!" I wondered what that meant. I looked over at Emmet and understood. He was usually very easy, but when it came to Nessie, he was all business. He was glaring at me furiously. I turned back to Carlisle and focused on what he was thinking.

_Nice, Alice. Just scream at Nessie. That'll convince her to come home. A group of ravenous vampires. _I laughed slightly, but it wasn't real. Carlisle cocked head at me, and gave me a questioning look. I nodded slightly to indicate that he was correct.

"Smart, that was _smooth_, Alice," Rosalie said sarcastically. "I think Nessie got that "relaxed" feeling, after talking to you."

"Where's Jake?" Bella asked me, looking worried.

"He's……." I answered, turning around in a circle, looking for the little pup.

"He left in a huff, and I let him. He has anger management issues," Rosalie provided smugly. Bella looked toward the door; as if Jake was gonna waltz through the door that very moment.

Jake's POV

As Alice was calling Nessie, I decided to leave, unnoticed. I phased, and ran. I met up with Seth and Leah. _Hey Jake, where did you come from? _Leah thought.

_The Cullen's, Nessie is gone, and the bloodsucker and I missed her as she was walking into the terminal. _

_Boohoo, the wittle bloodthucker left. Mommy and daddy bloodsucker must be sad. _

_Shut up, Leah._

_Jake, I know where Nessie is. Why didn't you ask me, instead of Leah? She doesn't know anything, _Seth thought furiously. 

_Where is she, Seth? _ I thought nervously.

_Australia, but I don't know how long. She's only been in the air for a few hours. _

_AUSTRALIA!?!?!?!? There's SUN there!!! She'll expose everything there! What am I going do??? Should I tell the Cullen's? _

_Nah let them sweat it out a bit. It'll be funny! _Leah provided. I snorted, and Seth whimpered.

_Le-ahh, that's rude. They could be going anywhere! _

_Boohoo, cry me a river. Let'em run wherever they want to. It's their problem. _

_You two aren't very helpful. I'm going to talk to Quil and Embry. _I ran off, looking for my best friends.

_Hey Jake, what's up? _Quil asked. _How are Leah and Seth?_

_Leah and Seth are....... Leah and Seth. And... Nessie's going to Australia. Big problem there. The Cullen's are having nervous breakdowns while Seth knew all along. I don't know what to do. _

_Follow your instinct. And, if that takes you a long time, you can come with Quil and I to Emily's. I desperately need Emily's food. _

_Let's go, then. I'll ponder everything later, _I told them, and we ran to Emily's as fast as possible. We phased, and waltz into the small house. Something smelled _really_ good.

"Emily, got anything for us?" I asked her with a huge smile.

"Yes, but I might need more. Three of you plus Claire, and I need leftovers for Sam. At this rate, Leah and Seth will be walking in at any moment."

"Whatdayaknow? Leah and Seth are here!! You must be able to see the future!" Embry exclaimed at the sight of Leah and Seth walking in the door, breathless.

"Got any extra food, Emily?" Seth asked, rubbing his hands together.

"If Jacob is here, yes, but unfortunately, he is, so, you'll have to salvage whatever you can," Emily answered, smiling. Seth skidded to the table as Emily was putting the trays down. I took four of Emily's muffins and whatever I could get my hands on. I inhaled it without even tasting it. The room was silent until Seth's cell phone vibrated across the room. He grabbed it out of his pocket and walked in the other room.

"Hello?" I heard him say. His voice then got really excited. I wondered who he was talking to and then one name ran through my head. _Nessie. _Nessie was talking to Seth and I was sitting there like an idiot. I got up out of my chair as Seth walked back into the room.

"That was Nessie," He said enthusiastically. "She's in India, and on her way to Sydney, Australia. She needs time to get away from everything and isn't sure when she's coming home. She doesn't have enough money and I have to send her some. Donations, anyone?

"You didn't let me talk to her?" I growled. "YOU DIDN'T LET ME TALK TO HER?"

"Sh-sh-she hung u-up on me. I would have." Seth coward as I rounded on him. "Jake, call her back if it's that important."

"No, I'm not gonna call her back," I sniffed. "I don't want to bug her. I'll call her later."

I stormed out of Sam's house and phased. I needed another long run. My legs stretched across the ground and I could hear the crunching of leaves under my feet. I cleared my mind and didn't think about anything. I arrived at the Cullen's home, but I didn't go in. I saw Jasper look out the window and I disappeared behind the trees again. I kept running and running and running. I didn't stop.

**Thanks for reading!! This chapter is a little shorter than the others!! Please review!! I'll have the next chapter up soon!! **

**~.HP. **

**P.S. I was previously J.. **


	4. Chapter 4: Where to Go?

Chapter 4: Where to Go?

Renesmee's POV

Crap. I'm stupid. How could I think that Australia didn't have sun? I got my cell phone out of my pocket to call someone, anyone. Great. No bars. I really must be slow. My cell phone's dead, and I'm a vampire stuck in an airport. Who's gonna believe that story?

"Excuse me? When's the next flight to Seattle?" I asked a short woman behind the desk.

"Tomorrow at 8:30 pm."

I sighed. "What about to Los Angeles?"

"9:30 tomorrow night." Great. I'm stuck here at least another 24 hours. I pulled a dollar out of my pocket.

"Can I please have four quarters?" I handed the money to the lady and she gave me my change. I walked to a telephone booth and put a quarter in the slot. I dialed the house phone, hoping someone would pick up. Someone answered on the first ring.

"Hello?" It was Uncle Emmett. He was easy to talk to.

"Uncle Emmett, it's me. I'm in Sydney. I need to-"

"It's Nessie!" My dad yelled from the back round.

"Yes, we've achieved that. Now let me talk to her," Uncle Emmett hissed.

"No! She's my daughter. I'm talking to her." Uncle Emmett got back on the phone.

"You're in Sydney and what?"

"I don't have enough money to get a flight, and it's sunny! What am I supposed to do? What happens when the airport closes?"

"Calm down." I heard Dad yell something in the background again. "Your father suggests we come to get you."

"NO! I mean, I don't want to be a burden."

"You won't! Just stay put! We'll come and get you."

"Uncle Emmett, put my mom on."

"Hmph."

"Mom? I want to stay here for a little while. Can't you mail me money and I'll get my ticket and come home? I'm an adult."

"Renesmee, you are seven years old. That is not grown up. Your father and I will catch a flight to Sydney and come get you."

"Mom, can you please put on Grandpa?"

"Sure." She sighed and called his name.

"Nessie? What do you need?"

"I want you to mail me money and I'll come home by myself. Please? I can do it!"

"No, that is too dangerous. Your parents _must_ come and get you. Do you have any money to get a hotel room?"

"Nope. What am I gonna do?"

"Did you meet anyone on the plane you can go to?"

"Yeah, but….. Yes. Ok. I'll go look for him. Let me talk to my dad for a moment."

"Nessie? How are you? I'm very sorry for making you uncomfortable. Your mother and I will be there to get you soon." Dad's voice came over the phone.

"Dad! I'm fine, really. Don't worry about me."

"Don't worry about you?!" He yelled, outraged. I sighed. He did clearly not understand what I was trying to say. We were silent for a few moments, and a new voice came on the phone.

"Renesmee, we'll be there as soon as we can, okay? Do you want to talk to anyone else?"

"Is Jacob there?" I asked casually, trying to just seem curiously.

"Nah, he's gone off with Seth and Leah. I think he's at Emily's." My heart sunk. For some reason, I desperately wanted to speak to him. I never felt that way before, and it scared me a little.

"I love you, Renesmee. Your father is really worried about you. Be careful and stay safe."

"I will. I promise. I love you. Bye." My voice cracked a bit. I started to miss my family although I still needed to get away. My heart was being pulled in one-hundred different directions. One was being friends with Jacob, my best friend, two, with dad and the rest of the family, and a third, getting away from everyone, being my own person.

I wandered around the airport aimlessly, keeping an eye open for Aaron, but not expecting him. In a way, I was hoping that he wouldn't be here; I was scared about his muttering. At the same time, he _had_ to come, or I would be a snack for the Volturi. I thought my limbs were going to break, but I had to stay strong. Then, in the corner of my eye, I saw a boy in a bright blue shirt; Aaron. I put on a fake smile, and bounced up to him.

"Hi Aaron!"

"Hi Nessie. What are you doing here? I thought you had a place to stay," He answered, confused.

"They fell through. I'm stuck here." I tried to look gloomy, but it wasn't working. Aaron was looking at me crookedly. I heard a voice come up from behind me.

"Aaron? Who are you taking to?" I turned around to see a girl that looked about my age.

"Lonnie, this is Nessie. I met her on the plane. Her plans fell through."

"Mom won't like this! She hates it when you start talking American girls. She they're evil." Lonnie looked evil. She turned and looked at me. "No offense," She said sourly.

"None taken," I shot back. Aaron cut in on our tiff.

"Nessie, this is my sister Lonnie. Lon, this is Nessie." Lonnie looked at me, and I stared her right down. "Lonnie, Nessie is also 16. I'm sure you'll get along great."

"I'm sure we will." I wanted to punch that girl right smack in the nose. I figured that if I did, I wouldn't be allowed to crash in their house, so I refrained.

"What are you doing here? I thought you left already!" I turned my attention back to Aaron.

"We did, but I forgot one of my bags. We came back to look."

A figure appeared from behind Aaron. She came closer, and I got a better look at her. She had long graying hair, and crow's feet by her eyes. She was holding a toddler with sandy blonde hair.

"Aaron, I found your bag. You're 18! When will you start being mature?" The woman asked him sternly. "Oh! Who is this?"

"Mum, this is Nessie. I met her on the plane."

"An American girl." Her eyes narrowed in my direction. I eyed Aaron worriedly, wondering what this family had against American people. "What's your name again?" She asked.

"Nessie."

"Your full name?" I thought for a moment. The name "Renesmee" wasn't popular or even heard of. I quickly decided on Vanessa which was popular enough. I contemplated on whether or not to reveal my last name but decided that if I needed a place to stay, I would have to.

"Vanessa Cullen." There. I did it. I let out a deep breath.

"Vanessa Cullen, eh?" She asked. "Good enough. Now, do you know our last name?"

"No Ma'm."

"Aaron McCarty! You didn't tell Ms. Vanessa our last name!" She turned back to me. "It's McCarty. I'm Mrs. McCarty."

I was in shock. A few years ago I found out that Uncle Emmett's last name was McCarty. Could they be related to Uncle Emmett? Out of the corner of my eye, I Saw Mrs. McCarty looking at me, so I wiped the thought out of my mind and turned my attention back to her.

"So, ya plans fell and ya wanna bunk at my house. Ya put on this little show to make us feel sorry for ya and we'll let ya stay, eh? Come and sit, Ms. Cullen. We'll talk this out, and then I'll decide." Her voice was bitter again. I was desperate though, so was willing to do anything to gain Mrs. McCarty's trust.

She led me over to the hard plastic airport chairs, and I sat down, uncomfortable. Lonnie was silently laughing and murmuring something barely audible to Aaron. I learned now to read lips, and caught a bit of their conversation.

"Mum never let's anyone stay that's not….. Or when she questions… She'll get…"

"Ms. Cullen, where are ya from? Forks, Washington," I answered confidently. I was not going to let an aging woman and rude 16 year-old get in my way.

"Are ya parents divorced?"

"No."

"Are ya home schooled?" I took and extra second before answering that question. Finally, I answered "no". Mr. McCarty asked me countless questions, and I was growing impatient. Why did she need to my favorite color, or if I've ever been to another state in the U.S.A.? The time slowly passed, and it reached 2:00 pm. From behind me, Aaron's impatient voice was heard.

"Mum! Please make a decision! Nessie has never been to jail, stole anything, and she's not an illegal immigrant!"

"Fine. Ms. Cullen, ya may stay with my family, but only for two days. Do not overstay ya welcome." Lonnie's mouth dropped, as did mine. Aaron jumped in the air, and escorted me to the exit. My stomach flipped and I dodged the sunlight that was dancing through the small window pane.

"Our car is under the pavilion. We don't have to worry about the sun," Aaron enthused. The knot in my stomach immediately untied and I pranced out of the building. Aaron kept up with me, as Lonnie and Mrs. McCarty trudged slowly behind us.

"Our car is the black SUV," He called. I nodded threw open the door to the car. Aaron got in beside me and Lonnie hopped in the front seat. Mrs. McCarty buckled the toddler in the seat beside me and started up the car.

"This is my sister, Perris. She's two years old. I also have a brother, Riely, but he's away right now, so it's just the three of us. And my mum, of course." Aaron explained knowledgeably. I nodded like I cared, but I was thinking more about my family than his. I wondered what mom and dad thought of this, and I hope Jake wasn't worried. Jake was a big brother to me. He was a teddy bear, and I could go to him for anything. Claire was lucky, she got a werewolf to imprint on her, and Quil would be hers forever. I wasn't sure if I would have wanted Jake to imprint on me, but it was too late now, Jake has seen me millions of times. I looked up, and saw a ragged small house appear as Mrs. McCarty cut the engine.

"This is our house! How do you like it?" Aaron asked me, smiling broadly.

"It's nice. I like the color." It was a light blue, and had vibrant red shutters. It hurt my eyes a bit, but I spit out complements anyway. Aaron grabbed his luggage out of the trunk as I delicately picked up my bag and took it inside. The small kitchen was clean but packed with pictures. There were photos of children and adults, black and white, color, and bordered. There was a picture of a stunning woman wearing a long elegant wedding dress standing beside a tall, muscular man. A caption underneath it said: Mr. and Mrs. David McCarty. May 2, 1992. I looked at another picture under that one showed a picture of the same man, but many years older. That picture said: David McCarty, beloved brother, husband, and father. December 14, 1959- May 8, 2014. That explained many things to me. Lonnie's cold shoulder, Mrs. McCarty's hesitance, and the small, run-down house.

"Nessie, you can sleep in my room. I'll sleep on the couch." Aaron and I rounded into the living room, and I saw the pitiful couch. I declined his offer.

"No, that's okay. I'll sleep on the couch. Stay in your room." Aaron frowned but continued on his way toward the steps. "Anyway," He continued, "this is my room; this is Perris and Lonnie's room, and this mum's room." He pointed to a different room each time.

"You have a nice house," I recognized. His face lit up.

"Really? Thanks! And, this is our study." He entered a cramped room filled with books and one computer. Surprisingly, there was only one picture on the wall. It was blown up and in a gigantic frame. I walked over to it. It was in black and white, and there were five people in it. I knew I shouldn't have asked, but I did anyway.

"Aaron, who are these people?"

"They're my ancestors from the 1920s and 30s. The one with the dress is Maureen. She died in the 1990s. The next one is Clarisse. She's really old now and in a nursing home. Brielle is the one with her hair one the top of her head. The short, burly guy is Ronald. The last one is Emmett. He disappeared. He was up somewhere in the states alone, and something happened to him. He was only twenty. Everyone assumed that he was killed in the woods."

That clicked with me immediately. Uncle Emmett was mauled by bears when Aunt Rosalie found him. I found Uncle Emmett's descendants! I nodded solemnly at the story. Little did Aaron know that in the next three days I would be talking to one of his ancestors.

"Aaron! Why are ya in the study? Ya know ya shouldn't be in there. Get out, now!" Mrs. McCarty's voice boomed from the living room, echoing throughout the house.

"Sorry mum!" He called back and hurried me out of the room. He smiled at me sheepishly. "Mum never likes it when we're in the study without her permission. Sorry 'bout that. Hey, do you wanna call your parents or somethin' so they know where you're at?"

"Yeah, that's a good idea. Do you mind if I use long-distance?"

"Nah, its fine. There's a good phone in Lonnie's room. Let's go in there." He escorted me into a brightly colored room with loud music. I recognized that it was Keith Urban. He was one of my favorite singers. Lonnie's cheerful smile curved into a frown after seeing us enter.

"What do you want?" She sneered. "Get. Out. Right. Now."

"Nessie needs to use your phone. She's going to call her parents."

"We have other phones in this house," She sang, annoyed.

"Yours has the best reception."

I walked over to the phone and dialed Mom's cell.

"Hi Mom!!!"

"Nessie, where are you? Did you get a place to stay?"

"Yes. I'm staying at Aaron _McCarty's_ house. I'm welcome to stay two days." I emphasized on McCarty.

"MCCARTY!?! Is that-"

"Yes! Shush. There are other people in the room," I whispered.

"Sorry," She whispered back. "We're all at the airport right now. We are getting ready to buy tickets. Who should come?"

"Don't bring Uncle Emmett. He's too loud and rambunctious. Know what I mean?" I tried to be sly, but I could feel two pairs of eyes burning into the back of my head.

"Put on Dad."

"Hi Dad. I'm staying at Aaron _McCarty's_ house. Let Mom explain." I emphasized on McCarty again.

"Nessie, how are you? We're very sorry about what we've done. When you're home we'll talk. The dog and I are going to have a long chat on the plane ride."

"Jake's coming?" My heart soared. "When will you be here? Tomorrow?"

Dad laughed. "You're more excited to see Jake then your own father?"

"Noooo. Dad, where's Aunt Alice? I have a question for her."

"One moment…. Alice! She's coming. Wait a sec."

I heard the phone drop, and my attention was lost. Aaron and Lonnie were muttering behind me and I listened.

"You shouldn't be! It's not good. You'll get tangled." Lonnie's voice was gruff.

"We can get her. Tonight. When she's sleeping. Will that make you happy? She'll be gone, like Dad."

I hoped they weren't talking about me, but if they wanted to get me when I was sleeping, they had a kink in their plan.

"No. It was Dad's own fault, and you know it." Lonnie's voice was angrier than before.

"Ness, you there?" Aunt Alice was finally on the phone.

"Yeah. Can you see anything? I have a question."

"Sorry kid. Nothing right now. How are you doing? Any trouble?"

"How's Jake?"

That's all you have to ask your Aunt? How "Jake" is. But, to answer your question, he's doing pretty well. Forks is Forks. Nothing exciting, so don't worry about missing anything fun."

I smiled. "Okay. Are you coming?"

"No, Rose is."

"I'll see you when I-" She hung up, but I pretended to still be in a conversation to hear Lonnie and Aaron's.

"She's just too much. I can't be around her anymore. You're too crazy with everything. Get on with life. You're stuck on it. Get up and move on. We'll get rid of her, and you won't have to worry about it anymore. I knew going to America was a bad idea. You're always doing this." Her voice was hostile.

"Lonnie, you need to go to a mental hospital. She's fine. If we have to get rid of her we will, but we shouldn't. It's not right."

"AAAAAHHHH! I HATE YOU, AARON EMMETT MCCARTY! GET OUT OF MY LIFE, AND LET ME LIVE IT! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Lonnie stormed out of the room and pounded down the steps. I heard a car start and drive away furiously. I turned around dumbstruck as Aaron ran down the stairs. Perris started to cry and another set of footsteps walked up the steps. Mrs. McCarty appeared at the door way. She was holding a long tube.

"What did you do now, Ms. Vanessa Cullen?"

**Ohh! A cliff hanger!!! I'll update as soon as I can. If you would like, please review! Thanks!**

**Love, Tarryie**


	5. Chapter 5: Help! I Need Somebody

Chapter 5: Where am I?

**Nessie's POV**

I stood in my place, frozen. I tried to breathe, but it got caught in my throat.

"Nnnooo-th-th-"

"What are ya doing in here?" The tube swung up and down in her hands. I watched it like an animal stalking its prey. Perris was crying in the distance. Mrs. McCarty ignored it as she slowly stepped toward me and I slowly stepped backward.

"Why are ya in this room, Ms. Cullen? Why? Answer me? Her voice was harsh and she swung the tube around. I was back too far and she let out a growl of frustration.

"Ya won't get hurt if ya tell me why ya are in here. So tell me, _now_."

"Aa-aron t-told mm-e that I could call my parents, aa-nd this was th-the best ph-phone," I stuttered as I walked backwards.

BAM! Crap, crap, crap. I walked into the windowsill. She had me cornered. I turned around slowly turned around and tried to find a lock to open so I could jump out of the window. Suddenly, a blow came from behind me. Mrs. McCarty hit my neck with the tube. It was very hard and I thought it was filled with sand.

I brought my hand slowly to my back to see why she hadn't hit my back. If I weren't a vampire I would have crumpled right away. Good, my book bag was still on my back. She wouldn't have anything left of me to investigate.

"Do ya want me to do that again? I have no problem, just tell me when." I turned around to face her, but I was blinded by her sand-filled tube. She hit my face hard. I wasn't a fully developed vampire, so that _hurt_. I immediately turned back around but her force was more than mine.

"Do ya want more? Okay then. Comin' right up. More pain for the American."

She swung the tube around again to bang against my chest and I winced. She kept hitting me, and without her noticing, I put my hands behind me and started fumbling around with the lock. I was trying to ignore the pain, but it was pretty deep.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, she grabbed a pair of handcuffs from her holed jeans.

"This will keep you here. I have something heavier to hit you with."

She handcuffed me to the bed and exited the room, cackling. I was finally thankful for my strength. I ripped the handcuffs off from around the bed, and threw the window up, looking down anxiously. I threw one leg over the windowsill and then the other one. I stared down in disbelief. The ground couldn't have been _that_ far away. I heard rustling from down stairs and decided it didn't matter. I was pretty graceful. _One, two, three, jump!_

Down, down, down, I was falling. It took forever. I took my book bag off and threw it under my head in case I needed to break my fall. There was grass underneath me, and I took deep breath that was desperately needed. After about another few hours, the ground came. At long last, I was ready to stand. I braced myself, and fell with a thud. Thank God for my book bag. Maybe I was exaggerating a little, but the fall felt like forever. I was content just being sprawled out on the grass, but knowing a possible murderer was a few feet away from me, got me up and running.

I ran for what felt like hours, but I knew it was only about 30 minutes. After seeing all brush, I arrived at a gas station. There were a few run-down cars filling up, but the place looked like it would collapse any moment. Zigzagging around the cars, I walked to the pay station. I suddenly realized that I was around other people and quickly looked up in the sky to see if the sun was out. Ahhh, it was twilight my favorite time of day.

"What can I help you with, Miss?" A young boy asked me from behind a tall desk. He was about the size of it, and was breathing heavily.

"U-um, can you tell me how far away the Sydney Airport is?" I asked hesitantly.

"Let me get my manager," the boy squeaked and disappeared into a steamy room that smelled like gasoline. They returned a few minutes later.

The manager was much taller and very muscular. His nametag read: Emmett McCarty Jr., Manager_. Déjà vu_!

"What can I help you with, Ma'am?" His voice was gruff but warm, just like Uncle Emmett's.

"How far away is the Sydney Airport?" Nice, but straight to the point. I didn't want any other crazy people after me.

It's about 30 miles north from here. You might want to find a motel or take a cab. The airport is a good hour away by car."

"Thank you." I headed for the exit and swung open the door which led me out into the cool evening breeze. The sun was very low in the sky, and I was safe. I started to jog slowly, keeping my eye out for the sign that said "north". Finally, I found it and started running full speed.

After a few minutes, I slowed down. I didn't want the wind in my face, or to be around other people anytime soon. I trudged along the side of the abandoned road, not a single thought running through my mixed-up brain. As my mind started to wander, a banged-up mustang appeared out of practically nowhere. The driver stopped in front of me and rolled down his window.

"Hey hon. Are you thumbing? Need a ride? I'll take you there." The driver sounded drunk, so I quickened my pace.

"No thank you, I know where I'm going."

"Okay, suit yourself, but when you need help, don't come crying to me." He swerved back around and disappeared from sight. Alone again. It felt good, but bad at the same time. I was _never_ alone. Between my family and dad, it was insane! No privacy ever. My heart started to ache for my family, but I wiped them out of my thoughts. Instead, I focused on walking, putting on foot in front of the other. I walked and walked, the ugly shrubs as my only company. Upon what seemed like hours, I saw civilization. A few stores, and some row homes. I skipped into a fast-food restaurant, again asking for directions.

"Excuse me? How far away is the Sydney Airport?"

A short stocky woman looked up for the cash register. She had a kind face, but the words that came out of her mouth were harsh.

"Five miles up this road."

"Thank you." I headed for the exit.

"Aren't you gonna buy something?" She asked, looking offended. I walked back up the counter, looking at the widespread menu. A chocolate shake sounded good.

"I'll have a chocolate shake, please."

"What size?" She snapped.

"Uhhh, small."

"One moment." I rooted around in my bag for a five dollar bill. Found one! A few minutes later, the woman came back, holding a short cup filled with a chocolate mess.

"$3.50." I handed her the money, and she gave me my shake. I turned around again, and walked out of the store.

I inspected the cup for a few minutes and then closed my eyes to take a sip. It was pretty good. It tasted almost like a chocolate bar, only melted and very cold. I kept slurping it until I reached the inner-city. I wandered around aimlessly until I found the airport.

Chucking the empty container, I nervously walked into the airport. Looking around, I found the American Airlines. By this time, I was pretty excited. I jogged all around looking for the beautiful pale faces. I slowed as I rounded the corner. The American Airlines were there. Scanning the crowd, I locked eyes with a familiar face. Mom.

**So…… What do you think? If you want to, review! I'll try to update soon!**

**Love, Tarryie **


End file.
